Memories - A Swanfire one-shot
by Ms. SeaDreamer
Summary: What if Neal was still alive and decided to start a new life with Emma? They just want to be happy, but perhaps happiness is not a word meant for them.


**A/N: Well, this is my first story ever, so please reconsider! **** I really liked Swanfire and I absolutely think that they could have a relation together, even if it wasn't romantic. Bae deserved to be happy, but things are not perfect! I hope you like it! Please review for me to know what you thought about it!**

It was a cold winter evening, perfect for a hot cocoa or a movie session in a cozy living room. But, even with the biting cold, Emma and Neal decided to go outside to enjoy the weather. He drove the car until the beach and parked the car in a street near there. The moon was shining bright and the snow was starting to fall.

"I wish this night could last forever." said Emma in her boyfriend's arms.

Already knowing the answer, Neal smiled softly, "Why?"

"Because I am with you!"

"Well, you can't make this night last forever, honey, but I can surely make it unforgettable." he got on his knees and took a little box from inside his pocket, "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

And between hugs, kisses and tears, she yelled the biggest "YES" of her whole life. But all this happiness would be the last glimpse of it that they would live before the ocean of tragedy that would come.

After proposing her, they decided to have dinner in a restaurant to celebrate this special moment but they had a dead-lock: while Emma wanted to go in a French restaurant, Neal wanted an Italian one.

Emma gave the best puppy eyes she could, "I really want to go to 'Le Cygne Blanc' tonight, baby!"

But even her best puppy eyes couldn't beat THAT smile. "And I want to go to 'Pierobon', honey. Please, I swear when we get home I make a delicious cocoa with cream full of cinnamon, just for you!"

Defiantly, she got up, "Are you trying to make deals with me, young man?"

"Do you really think I'm capable of this?" he grinned, "What I'm doing is called bribery, not deal!"

Serious, she got closer to him, "Gods, you are much more like Gold than I ever imagined! Now I know from where Henry got this thing with deals!"

He laughed, "He takes hours to think about how he can chose the words. I feel sorry for him when you say no. I think I will take him for some lessons with papa…" "You really are funny, Mr. Cassidy," and almost kissing him, she whispered, "but, luckily for you, your lame jokes are one of the reasons that made me fall in love with you. I accept your offer, but only because of the cocoa. Is that clear?"

He pulled her and they kissed each other passionately, "Okay, my little grumpy! Let's go to my place then."

It was a long path until the restaurant, but luckily, Neal knew a shortcut. It was simple: he only had to take the second street to the right and straight on until the bridge. Unfortunately, this shortcut in this specific day would lead them to the longest time of their lives. Everything was so fast, that they didn't even realize what happened. The road was slippery, their song began to play in the radio and they started to sing it. That moment was enough. One distraction that costs his beloved one's safety. A car crash; a strong impact that destroyed their happiness and the yellow bug.

Neal woke up with difficulty, felling dizzy. He couldn't speak, every part of his body ached but, even though, he tried.

"E-Emma? Are y-you okay?" His throat was dry and all he could feel in his mouth was the taste of blood. There was no answer. "Honey?" he asked again turning his head to the right and seeing something that caused a huge impact in his mind. His fiancée was unconscious. Her beautiful face was covered by injuries, her blonde hair was highlighted with small amounts of blood an d her eyes, those eyes that showed her strength, vitality and, mainly, her love for him, were closed.

"Oh God, Emma? Wake up, honey! Please, wake up! EMMA?" This wasn't happening. He closed his eyes, thinking that he would be back in their cozy bed, with their son sleeping in the bedroom right next to theirs and this was just another of his nightmares. Emma would come soothe him, saying it was just a dream. He reopened his eyes and nothing changed. He still was inside the car, tasting his own blood and trapped in the wreckage. A billion thoughts came through his head: What if he had listened to her? What if they had gone to the French restaurant? He caused this accident and he couldn't go back in his decision.

The ambulance arrived, as well as the police, someone called 911. They took him first. He escaped with only some broken ribs and a few cuts in his back and face. While the paramedics were taking care of him, a team was trying to remove Emma from the car, and with difficulty, they made it. She was taken directly to the ambulance and together, as always, they were taken to the hospital.

It wasn't fair! He should be in her place, he should be almost dying, not her. He lived too much, so much more than he wanted or ever thought he could live. She must live, Henry needed her and he needed her. If she dies, his life would be over.

He looked at her; she looked so fragile, so small… It wasn't even a remembrance of that woman that he knew. Crying, he stroke her hair and all he needed and wanted to hear was her soft voice, telling him she loved him; to see her smile and the small wrinkle in the left corner of her mouth. But right now, all he could have from her was his memories together. "I wish this night could last forever!" she said earlier. He wished that too, but now he doesn't think like this anymore. The thing he wanted most in this moment was that this night ended.


End file.
